


I’m Here For You, Danno, Whenever You Need Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is helping Danny through his loss, When his brother died, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s going to be a good one!!!!*





	I’m Here For You, Danno, Whenever You Need Me:

*Summary: Steve is helping Danny through his loss, When his brother died, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s going to be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was sad, angry, & miserable at the same time. He, & his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, were home from Colombia for a couple days, Their ohana has everything at HQ handled, til they come in, & resume their duties officially.

 

The Five-O Commander was feeling useless, & helpless, as he watches his partner battling his grief. Steve couldn’t imagine losing his sibling, & he wanted to hit something, & hit it hard. He went to the blond, & see if he needs something, or help him out with something that could be done. He went to see his Danno, & bring him beer.

 

Danny smiled at him, as he came in, “Thank you, Babe”. He took the beer, & kissed him on the cheek, Steve sat down, & joined him. “I’m here for you, Danno, Whenever you need me”, The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said this in response.

 

“I know, Babe, Thank you for that, You are the best thing that ever happened to me, I am so glad that you are in my life”, Steve said, as he smiled, “Me too”, & they spent the rest of their night cuddling, & snuggling.

 

The End.


End file.
